


What a Way to Make a Livin'

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Feelings, Harry has both eyes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Switching, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: A boring recon mission for Arthur, aka Harry Hart, gets a lot more interesting when his young boyfriend, Galahad aka Eggsy Unwin gets brought in to assist.





	What a Way to Make a Livin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful and talented Ellipsical! I'm an unabashed fan of your work so I jumped at the chance to see if I could make most of your prompts come true! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompts that I kind of mashed together (for the most part):  
> 1\. Lazy morning sex
> 
> 2\. Office sex with dirty talk
> 
> 3\. Fluffy public sex
> 
> The title is from Dolly Parton's "9 to 5" (bc I honestly couldn't get it out of my head)

_Three months_.

Three long, boring, Eggsy-less, sad-wanks-at-night months.

Harry had started to wonder why he’d fought so hard for this mission. It was no secret that he sometimes hated being stuck at a desk as Arthur and that he’d desperately wanted to get back out into the field. After pestering Merlin mercilessly for days, the tech wizard had finally given Harry the simple recon mission. Which also happened to leave him stuck at a damn desk.

All he had to do was check in on a powerhouse of a tech company, Dubinsky Technology, just to make sure there were no Valentine-esque ideas in the works. He’d been set up as the director of overseas marketing, which really meant that he signed off on ads, drank expensive whiskey and indulged in the odd afternoon nap.

His office was nothing to snuff at either. 45th floor, corner office, one and a half walls entirely made up of windows and the most exquisite liquor cabinet, possibly in the entire state. But as lovely as it was, it made him miss his stuffy little office at Kingsman, amongst other things, or more specifically, other people.

The mission was so simple that he didn’t even have a regular handler. He had to check in with Merlin weekly and he was loathe to admit he actually missed Merlin’s dry sense of humour. Harry had also wanted to talk to Eggsy daily, but with the young man on his own missions and the fact that it would go against his current alias to be besottedly in love, cooing ‘I miss you’s’ and ‘I love you’s’ over the phone, Harry had had very little contact with his young boyfriend.

Harry had begrudgingly spent the past three months building up a ‘One of the Guys’ persona with the CEO, Trevor Dubinsky. They shared many a drink together and Harry’s skin crawled every time they discussed conquests, because it was apparently one of his boss’s favourite subjects; Dubinsky’s tales were no doubt mostly lies and sometimes so misogynistic that Harry had had to fake a laugh into his glass to stop himself from shattering the crystal tumbler against Dubinsky’s temple. Although Harry _did_ take great joy in using previous honeypots as the basis for his stories, he also loved watching Dubinsky’s cheeks flush when the man realized that Harry wasn’t always talking about fucking a woman.

 

\-----

 

One day, Harry happens to be in the right place at the right time and he hears Dubinsky’s assistant complaining about having to work overtime because of a new special project. He does some digging and finds that there has been a surprising amount of communication between his company and an unnamed company in North Korea. He sends off what he knows to Merlin as he can’t be caught doing much more snooping. But then one innocuous Wednesday morning, Trevor waltzes into his office, sits on the edge of Harry’s desk and offers him a chance to work on the “marketing” for the overseas project. Harry clicks his recorder pen and nods along to whatever Trevor yammers on about. He makes it sound completely innocent and not at all like they’re developing a virus capable of taking down every single computer network in America. Harry agrees to be a part of the project and Trevor suggests he get an assistant.

Come Monday morning, there’s a shy knock on Harry’s office door. He clicks out of the solitaire game he’d been playing and clears his throat. “Come in.”

Trevor’s assistant, Monica, steps inside holding a small file folder. She stops in front of his desk and hands it to him, “We’ve only had one resume for your assistant job and when I told Mr. Dubinsky, he made me offer him the job immediately.” She shrugs shyly, “At least he’s from England too, so you guys can have that in common, I guess.”

“Thank you, Monica, is he here?”

Monica nods and points to the folder, “That’s his resume, he’s worked with other tech companies before and I think because he used to work for our competitor, Mr. Dubinsky wanted to snatch him up.”

Harry’s eyes glance over the resume, the name alone makes him want to chuckle, it sounds very much like an alias: Christopher Jones. He plasters on a fake smile and tells Monica to show Christopher in. She nods and quickly leaves his office. When the door opens again, Harry’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

Eggsy strides into the office, his hand out for a handshake before the door even shuts. “Mr. Devere, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you.” His smile is all teeth and it makes Harry weak.

He stands up to shake Eggsy’s hand, “Good morning, Mr. Jones.” The handshake is more of a handhold and once the door shuts, Harry is already around the desk and pulling Eggsy to his chest. “Oh, my love,” he mumbles into Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy’s arms wind around Harry’s waist. “I’ve missed you so much, darling.” Harry feels Eggsy share his sentiments into his shirt.

They reluctantly pull apart and just stare at each other. Harry’s eyes take in what must be a new suit for Eggsy, it’s a deep charcoal and he’s paired it with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Harry wants nothing more that to strip him down and ravage him over every available surface in his office and judging by the look in Eggsy’s eyes, Harry is certain he’s not alone. He lets his hand stroke the closely shaved sides of Eggsy’s head, it's a good look for him, his fingers cupping around the young man’s neck. He steps forward and tilts his head down, his lips just brushing against Eggsy’s. They both know that anything more will lead to something heavier and no doubt expose them both.

As if on cue, there’s another knock on the door and both men all but jump away from each other. “Come in” Harry tries to say in a strong voice, but he knows it sounds a little wobbly. He steadfastly ignores Eggsy's smirking.

Trevor walks in and smiles wide when he sees Eggsy. He swings his hand out for a handshake and pats Eggsy on the shoulder at the same time. “Welcome, Christopher!”

Eggsy beams at Trevor and even though Harry knows it’s fake, he can’t help the jealousy simmering in his stomach. They all sit down and Trevor starts discussing what the job entails.

“When I heard you used to work for Akira Tech, I knew we had to snatch you up!”  He laughs. “You’ll be used to how things run around here. Mr. Devere here has just been assigned a large project so he needs someone reliable to handle the day to day stuff while he focusses on the bigger picture.”

"That won’t be a problem at all.” Eggsy nods at both Harry and Trevor.

Trevor slaps him on the back again, “I knew you’d fit right in! And you and Henry here can reminisce about merry old England, right?” He laughs at his own joke while Harry and Eggsy chuckle along to humour him. “I’ll have Monica take you to HR so you can finish up some paperwork while I have a quick chat with Henry.” He turns to face Harry, “Are you letting him call you Henry or is it Mr. Devere still?”

Harry shakes his head, “We’re not quite at first name familiarity yet.”

Trevor’s laugh is loud and Harry fights the urge to roll his eyes. Dubinsky all but yells for Monica to come into the room; she must have been anticipating this because she enters instantly. He tells her to take Christopher up to HR and she looks incredibly pleased to get to spend alone time with him.

Jealousy simmers again, but Harry can relate to Monica’s eagerness; he'd take any opportunity to be away from Dubinsky and be alone with Eggsy as well.

Dubinsky turns in his seat, studying him.  Harry looks at him nonchalantly, “What did you want to discuss?”

Trevor looks back at the door and then at Harry, “I want you to be on your guard with Christopher.” His tone is surprisingly serious.

“You can't possibly suspect him of something already!”

“It looks sketchy, Henry. He's the only one to apply for the job and he's fresh from Akira Tech! You know they're our biggest rival. And how is he the only one to apply for the job?!”

 _Note to Merlin: Make it less fucking obvious next time_. Harry shakes his head, “The boy hardly looks capable of corporate espionage, Trevor.”

“They never do, Hank.”

His insides curdle at the nickname Trevor has given him, but he takes a deep breath and continues. “So what do you want from me?”

“You know how much is riding on this special project.”

 _Oh yes, billions of dollars to be paid to whichever company can take down their own country. And you'll just take all the money and everyone else will be left penniless. Very philanthropic._ Harry wants to sneer but fights the urge and just nods instead.

Trevor leans forward, resting his elbows on Harry's desk. “Just...I dunno, keep him close. Take notes on his behaviour. Just keep track of him.”

Harry scoffs, “He's going to think I'm in love with him or something.”

Trevor's eyes brighten up instantly. “Well, I mean, that's not the worst thing, right? If you think he's actually an Akira spy, maybe _try_ to seduce him, see if that gets us anything.”

“Seduce him,” he deadpanned. Harry's insides were leaping at the opportunity to have a reason to be close to Eggsy, but he had to look like the idea bored him. “You can't be serious.”

Dubinsky holds up his hands in a placating gesture. “I'm not saying try and fuck him immediately, I'm just saying if you see something suspicious, maybe try to get a bit closer.”

“Dear God…”

“Now, now, you know the outcome of this special project will make you a very rich man, Hank. I'm just saying, keep an open mind.”

Harry raises an unimpressed eyebrow at his boss, he appears to think about for a few seconds and then sighs dramatically, “Fine. I'll do it.” Trevor gets so excited he stands up to shake Harry's hand again and winks as he leaves the room.

The concept of getting paid to have sex with Eggsy is admittedly a dream, but he can't just dive in immediately. If Trevor finds out they're fucking, he’ll instantly think that Eggsy is in fact a spy and who knows what that idiot will do with that knowledge. Harry sighs again, “This isn't going to be easy.”

 

\-----

 

To make it even more difficult, Trevor sets it up so that Eggsy will be shadowing Monica for a whole week, as she acts as Harry's assistant.

It's absolute torture to have Eggsy so near him and for him to be untouchable. He has to have a mantra to repeat to himself during moments of stress. _Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer._

Near the end of the week, Eggsy appears to be struggling too. Friday is Monica's earned day off, so they're finally left alone. Eggsy's eyes roam hungrily over Harry and Harry has to press his pen into his thigh to stop himself from leaping over his damn desk.

He's not sure if Trevor trusts him enough to not have a listening device planted somewhere in the office, so he tamps down on his urges to get Eggsy naked. But he refuses to leave Eggsy in the dark so, like they were in primary school, they begin to hand notes off to each other. It's crude but at a tech company, nearly everything is digital and hackable; paper notes are the safest option.

Harry soon learns that Eggsy has been using his skills and his looks to get access to gossip from the other assistants. The Assistant Underworld is an impressive thing, by Harry's standards. Eggsy learns more information from those people than Harry has managed to do, and in a third of the time. He thinks they're on track to finishing this mission in a matter of weeks. That is, until Trevor shows up in his office again.

“He's up to something.”

“Who? Christopher?”

Trevor grimaces, “Yes, Christopher,” he hisses. “I'm getting reports of him talking with other assistants and I think he's working his way to our R&D guys.”

Harry chuckles, “Don't all assistants gossip? Isn't that part of the job?”

“I'm serious, Henry. I think he's a spy.”

 _Well thank Christ you only think he's a spy for a tech firm and not an international intelligence agency._ Harry attempts a grim expression. “What do you need me to do?”

“You know already.” When Harry doesn't answer, Trevor sighs. “I see the way he looks at you, Hank, you could have him on his knees in a second.”

 _Play it cool, Hart. Don't look too eager._ Harry leans back in his chair, resting his clasped hands on his desk. “You realize that I'll need to earn a whole new level of his trust, right? I can't just shove my cock in his mouth and expect instant answers.”

Trevor’s cheeks pink up, like they always do when Harry talks about sex with another man. “I know, I know, just try and expedite the process as much as possible, okay?”

“Of course, Trevor. You have my word.”

 

\-----

 

The tension between Harry and Eggsy has been getting thicker and thicker as the weeks move on. There was always a little bit of heat in Eggsy’s oft used, “Yes, Sir.” and Harry- oh Harry was _weak_ for it. His cock stirs every time Eggsy says it, every time he bends over to get something from a low drawer and every time he leans over Harry’s shoulder unnecessarily, to top up his cuppa. Harry knows that Eggsy _knows_ exactly how tightly wound he’s making him and had Harry not have gotten to go ahead to “seduce” Christopher, he probably would’ve snapped and taken him over the edge of the couch by now.  

It’s nearing the end of the day, when Eggsy comes into the office with a stack of papers for Harry to go through. As high as the sexual tension can get, the tedious office work tends to put a damper on their flirting. Eggsy sets the stack down on the far corner of Harry’s desk and waits for acknowledgement.

“Will there be anything else, Sir?”

Harry looks up at him and he can’t help but smile widely. It’s supposed to be a routine exchange of words, but Eggsy looks so damn gorgeous in a waistcoat that Harry happily hums his response. Eggsy blushes and rolls his eyes at the smitten look on Harry’s face and goes to leave the room when Harry stops him.

“Actually, Christopher, there’s a chance I may have to work late tonight and I’d appreciate your company. Are you able to stay after hours?” Harry’s tone is harmless but he knows he’s essentially eyefucking Eggsy, waiting for the his answer.

A small, appreciative groan comes from Eggsy’s lips as he nods quickly. “Of course, Sir. I can stay as late as you want.”

“Good, good,” he says casually. “If you order out for Thai around half seven, that would be perfect.” His smile is predatory, he loves watching Eggsy shiver in response.

“Our usual order, Sir?” Eggsy says breathlessly.

Harry nods, “Yes please, Christopher.” He takes a deep breath when Eggsy shuts the office door as he leaves. Months of pent up frustration are going to finally get released and Harry couldn’t be happier.

  


\-----

 

They manage to make it through dinner and a half an hour of actual work before Harry suggests they have a drink. He’s done a good sweep of his office for listening devices, but he wants to play it safe for this first time.

“Has anyone ever taught you how to make a proper martini, Christopher?”

Eggsy grins, “Yes, of course. Would you like me to make us some?” He walks over to stand next to Harry, their shoulders brushing.

“I would like that _very_ much,” Harry lets his voice drop an octave and he watches Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut at the sound. Standing next to Eggsy while he makes martinis forces Harry to remember their 24 hour period together.

_It had taken Eggsy a few tries to get the amounts right and by then, they were both a little tipsy. Harry had rolled up his shirtsleeves and tried to ignore Eggsy’s hungry stares; if he flexed a few times just to watch Eggsy’s reaction, there was no one to call him out on it. They’d eventually ended up on opposite ends of the couch and he had counted the inches between them and how easy it would’ve been to haul Eggsy into his lap. Harry knew the flush blossoming from the collar of Eggsy’s polo was not just because of the strong drinks. Ever since that fateful day when Harry picked him up Holborn Police Station and then decimated a pubful of his bullies, Harry had been very aware of the way Eggsy’s eyes tracked him. The sweet boy wore his heart on his sleeve, which meant that Harry shouldn’t have been surprised at his young man failing the dog test, but he’d still had high hopes._

Harry shakes his head, there’s no need to dwell on the past when he’s got the perfect moment to recreate the martini-laden evening from his fantasies: he _will_ pull Eggsy into his lap and he _will_ make sure the boy is a shuddery mess by the end of the night. He leaves Eggsy’s side to make himself more comfortable on the massive leather couch.

Eggsy deftly makes the martinis and saunters over to Harry, handing him one by the stem. He then turns around and hip checks the door closed. Once his eyes settle on Harry, Harry knows he’s got all of a moment to take a quick sip before Eggsy is in his lap. He takes his hearty sip and sets his glass down on a side table just as Eggsy straddles his lap. The weight over his thighs is something he has most definitely missed since they've been apart.

He decides to lean into their aliases just in case and gasps, “Jesus! What makes you think this is something I want, Christopher?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, _Henry_.” Eggsy adds a slow grind against Harry’s rapidly thickening prick. “I think you want this just as much as I do.” Eggsy’s cheshire-like smile is infectious and Harry wonders how it’s taken him so long to realize how much he likes roleplaying. Eggsy takes a sip of his martini and lets the tip of his tongue slide along the rim of the glass, his eyes watching Harry’s follow the motion.

Finally, _finally_ Harry lets himself touch Eggsy. His hands rest over the muscular thighs draped over his own, the material stretched obscenely over the skin he’s yearned for for the past three months. His thumbs rub along the inside of Eggsy’s thighs and Eggsy grinds again, trying to push Harry’s fingers closer to the obvious tent in his trousers.

Eggsy gets so frustrated that he leans back to put his glass next to Harry’s and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls himself close enough to rest his forehead on Harry’s. “Don’t be a tease,” he groans. Harry’s responding throaty laugh makes Eggsy groan even louder.

“In what world did you think you’d have control here?” Harry teases, placing small kisses against the side of Eggsy’s face. He lets go of Eggsy’s thighs and pushes Eggsy back enough to cup his face. He tries to savour it, to take it all in; Eggsy’s face is flushed a gorgeous shade of pink, he blinks slowly and as much as Harry loves his sea green eyes dilated, his attention falls to the heavily panting mouth. Eggsy breathes like Harry has made him jog up a few flights of stairs. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already gagging for it.”

“I’ve been gagging for it from the moment I met you.” Eggsy smiles.

Harry smiles in return. They’ve had that conversation before; this isn’t Christopher saying it, it’s Eggsy. He’s about to tell Eggsy how wonderful and beautiful he is, but he remembers that Henry isn’t in love with Christopher. He clears his throat and tries to convey his love with just a look. Eggsy melts even further in his lap so Harry knows his message was received. _Must be stronger, mustn’t be disastrously in love._ He wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s nape and pulls him into a filthy kiss. Three months worth of being apart goes into that kiss. Harry’s hands quickly leave Eggsy’s neck to grasp at the undulating waist on his lap; he helps push Eggsy’s hips against his own, their cocks brushing together and it feels like heaven. Eggsy sucks on Harry’s bottom lip as Harry starts to pull out Eggsy’s shirt from his trousers. “Need more skin.” Harry mumbles against Eggsy’s hot mouth.

Eggsy takes one last bite of Harry’s lip and pushes himself back. His fingers make quick work of his buttons and the shirt is on the floor before Harry can even undo his own tie. Eggsy slides his hands down his chest until the tips of his fingers slide into his trousers, not quite touching but almost. “Where do you want me?”

Harry’s answer of “Christ, anywhere.” is out before he even knows what he’s saying. He leans forward to lick at one of Eggsy’s nipples and groans, “Over my desk. I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

That gets an appropriate and breathy “Yes, please” from Eggsy. He awkwardly gets off of Harry’s lap and walks over to the desk. He bends over it, grasping the other edge and looks over at Harry, “Well?”

“Patience is a virtue, Christopher.” Harry grins and takes a lengthy sip from his glass. If Eggsy was gagging for it before, lord knows that he’ll be salivating by the time Harry finishes his drink. He turns his attention away from Eggsy’s prone form and stares out at the night sky. Being on the 45th floor has it’s perks; the skyline is mostly clear and the stars are visible already. “It’s a gorgeous night out, wouldn’t you say?” Harry hears Eggsy squirm and moan a “fuck off”. He turns and smirks at Eggsy, who is trying to rub off against one of the drawer pulls on Harry’s desk. “If you come before I’m even inside of you, you’ll be sent home.” Harry tries not to feel too proud when Eggsy’s hips stop moving. He walks over and sets his hand on Eggsy’s lower back, “You’re being an awfully good boy now, aren’t you?”

Eggsy hums, “Yes, yes I’m good now. Swear.”

Harry takes a seat right behind Eggsy, his knees bracketing Eggsy’s. “Why don’t you tell me what you think about, when you fantasize about me?” He lets his fingers dance along the front of Eggsy’s trousers, towards the zipper.

“I think about all of it,” Eggsy says, taking a deep breath.

“Well, I think I’d like to hear some details, Christopher.” Harry cups Eggsy’s cock through his trousers. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy groans when Harry starts to massage him. “I think about -fuck- I think about how big and thick I bet your cock is, about how much I want it in me. I think about you fucking me all the time. I want your hands all over me, when I see you type an email or something, all I can think about is how good it would feel to have those fingers stretching me wide open. I think about me riding you while you sit in that leather chair and how I’d let you fuck me raw and how I’d even say thank you when you fill me up.”

 _Jesus fuck._ Harry lets go of Eggsy’s cock, just to squeeze his own. Eggsy’s never ventured into such filthy language before and Harry is struggling not to come in his own trousers.

Eggsy turns his head and lays it against the desk, “I fantasize about you fucking me in that suit, while I’m naked. I wanna feel that up against my arse.”

“Christ, you’re going to be the end of me.”

“Worth it.” Eggsy wiggles his arse.

Harry finally undoes Eggsy’s pants and pushes the offending articles of clothing down to his ankles. Not a day goes by where Harry isn’t supremely grateful for the luscious and shapely arse in front of him. He notices a small flash of something and grabs a cheek in each hand, pulling them apart. Smack dab in the middle of Eggsy’s arse is a jeweled butt plug. “My god…”

“Didn’t want us to have to waste anymore time.”

“You are a magnificent creature.” Harry’s fingers brush along the plug and Eggsy shivers. Harry has no idea how long that plug has been in Eggsy, his fingers slide under the base of the plug and the lube is definitely tacky. He can’t stop the deep groan that escapes past his lips, “So if I didn’t fuck you tonight, what would you have done?” There’s desperation in his voice and he just doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

“I would’ve, god- I would’ve fucked myself with my vibrator. Thinking of you.” His hips roll again and Harry’s hands shoot out to stop the motion. Eggsy whimpers out a “Please” and that’s the last shred of Harry’s patience.

The bottom drawer of the desk is opened and Harry pulls out a small bottle of lube. Eggsy’s plug is removed slowly and Harry’s got two slick fingers already in its place. He marvels at how Eggsy’s hole contracts around his fingers, it twitches and he knows Eggsy is fighting the need to push back on his fingers. He adds a third and he can’t take his eyes off of the hungry arsehole desperately trying to engulf his fingers. Eggsy is shaking, he’s trying to be a good boy and Harry wants to reward him. He was easily ready a few minutes ago but Harry couldn’t help but want to stay in that heat a moment longer. He withdraws his fingers and Eggsy moans, his fingers grasping at Harry’s desk.

Harry stands up and gently pulls his aching cock out of his trousers. If Eggsy wants to be fucked while Harry is fully dressed, Harry knows he’s not strong enough to deny him. He slips on a condom, more carefully than usual, he’s so tightly wound that he’s worried that with the slightest push into Eggsy’s heat, he’ll be done for.

Fingers run down Eggsy’s spine and he keens at the feeling; his skin is slightly damp with sweat. Harry holds on to Eggsy’s hip with one hand, his other holds his eager cock. “Are you ready?”

Eggsy’s irritation with being made to wait is evident. “Fucking get on with it.” When Harry lets go of him, Eggsy groans loudly, “Fuck! Sorry, _yes_ I’m ready, please fuck me already.”

Harry half-heartedly glares at Eggsy’s back. The snarky words may have disappeared but the attitude was still present. He leans over Eggsy’s back, hands on his naked hips, cock resting between his cheeks, “You do realize that if I wasn’t so desperate to be inside of you, I’d make you wait even longer for your terribly bratty attitude, right?” Eggsy melts under Harry’s weight and moans out his answer. He places a kiss to the nape of Eggsy’s neck, a whispered _I love you_ against the skin.

He leans back up, letting go of Eggsy’s hips in order to help push into him. The first breach of his cock feels so incredible that his mouth wants to spill adoration after adoration. Harry presses in slowly, enjoying each scorching inch until he’s fully seated within Eggsy. They both take a moment to handle all of the sensations; being apart for three months means that they’ve both overthought this moment and there are so many feelings coursing through them.

Except that Harry can’t gently rock into Eggsy, he can’t intertwine his fingers with Eggsy’s, it all goes against how Henry Devere would take his young assistant apart and he keeps forgetting that. Harry’s thumbs press into the small of Eggsy’s back and rub small circles into his skin. It’s almost like he’s trying to ask for Eggsy’s permission to go ahead as if he was Henry and not Harry. To his endless relief, Eggsy turns to rest the side of his head against the desk, his glazed over eyes find Harry and he nods.

That’s all Harry needs to see before he pulls back and drives his hips against Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy yelps in surprise but his sounds quickly turn into moans as Harry hits home more often than not. At the pace he’s set, Harry regrets not taking off his jacket, he’s sweating rather heavily and enthusiastic fucking while in a wool suit is a terrible idea.

His hands slip more than once, Eggsy's sweating so heavily that Harry's cursing not leaving some item of clothing on to use as a handle. “Next time-” he punctuates with a thrust, “-you're keeping your tie on.” Eggsy groans and giggles because of course Harry is already planning on how to do better next time.

Harry thrusts a bit harder because if Eggsy has the ability to find something funny, he hasn't let himself go completely and Harry just won't allow that. He reaches around and slides his fingers over Eggsy's dripping cock.

“ _Hnngh, Henry!”_

Harry appreciates the full body shiver he gets from Eggsy as he strokes him from root to tip. But he soon gets lost in the sensations and Eggsy's constant stream of _fucks_ and _unnf right there's_ and _harder, fuck me harder_ and it makes him succumb to just holding onto Eggsy's hips, rutting like a madman. It's been so long since they've been this close and Harry honestly struggles to keep a rhythm; it only gets worse when Eggsy starts up again with his filthy talk.

“I fucking love your thick cock, it was _made_ to fill me up, I bet my arse feels so tight for you, you're so fucking sexy babe.”

“Touch yourself,” is all Harry's sex-drunk mind can push out of his mouth. He shuts his eyes, it's too hard to focus on anything else aside from the slick slide of his cock in Eggsy's hot arse. He feels Eggsy take his orders and start to stroke himself off.

White hot heat licks at the base of Harry's spine and he knows he’s close; he's sweating and overheated and it's so suffocating that he's not sure he'll last another moment.

Eggsy tips up on his toes, a sure sign that his body is both trying to retreat but also get closer to his impending orgasm. Harry takes that as his cue and gets a good grip on Eggsy's hips, thrusting to the hilt each time, aiming for his prostate.

A sharp cry sounds from Eggsy and Harry knows he can let go of his own bottled up pleasure; it's overwhelming and it feels like his body has filled up with sparks of light. He empties himself, his chest heaving, his fingers cramped from having held onto Eggsy so tightly. He falls back into his chair, spent cock lying useless on his thigh. He disposes of the condom and stares at the sight Eggsy is.

He's still bent over the desk, his whole body heaving, covered in a sheen of sweat, trying to get air back into his lungs and Harry can't stop staring at his reddened hole, puffy and slick from use.

Harry lets his index finger trace Eggsy's rim. Eggsy whines and Harry's mouth waters as the hole contracts around nothing; he desperately wants to shove his fingers back in there, back into that slick heat, but he knows how over sensitive Eggsy can get and Henry Devere may be an in charge type of lover, but he's not needlessly cruel. Instead, Harry's large hand strokes Eggsy's arse cheeks, the young man practically purrs at the gentle touch. He coaxes Eggsy up and Eggsy limply falls into his lap. Harry lifts up his legs and tucks him in even closer, his hands resting on Harry's chest.

“You were very good for me, Christopher,” Harry says softly, his fingers stroking through Eggsy's hair. Sure Devere isn't in love with Christopher but a little post coital snuggling isn’t a bad thing. Harry presses his lips to Eggsy's sweat damp hair; there is no denying how his heart thumps rapidly in his chest, and it's not just because of the very physical bout of sex they just had but because he's filled with so much love for the naked young man in his lap. It feels as though his heart could burst if he thought about it for too long. He groans quietly when Eggsy starts to place feather light kisses against his neck.

Eggsy sits up and keeps his hands on Harry's chest, he looks exhausted but happy. Harry smiles at him and Eggsy mouths _I love you_. Harry's smile gets wider.

_I love you too._

 

_\-----_

  


Harry is both nervous and not at all surprised when he gets called into Trevor's office the next morning.

Trevor goes on, at length, in giddy delight about how a cleaning lady heard them last night and quit on the spot. She’d apparently been on hand for Eggsy's dirty talk spree and had been so scandalized by the _other_ sounds coming from the office that she'd phoned her supervisor and quit. Trevor laughs and laughs at the story, so much so that even Harry manages a blush in response.

Once Trevor has calmed down and wipes the tears from his eyes, he starts to get that serious look on his face. “So did he confess anything?”

Harry snorts, “When would he have had the opportunity? There wasn't much time for talking.” He rolls his eyes at Trevor's shit eating grin. “ _Aside_ from the dirty talk.” He flattens his palms against his trousers, attempting to push out a crease “Just give it some time. We need to work up that level of trust.”

 

\-----

 

“Working up to that level of trust” includes (much to Harry and Eggsy's delight) a figurative montage of creative fucking.  It's Eggsy riding Harry in his office chair till his legs cramped up and Harry had to take over, it's Harry with Eggsy's cock down his throat as Eggsy tries to file things, it's Harry realizing that if Eggsy drapes himself over the back of the couch, he's at the perfect height to get his arse eaten out. Being the smug bastard that Harry is, he absolutely goes to a board meeting after rimming Eggsy so hard that the young man came untouched, leaving Harry’s mouth red and obviously used and he can't stop smiling.

They have so much sex within a two week period that Harry is starting to wonder if he's having a midlife crisis because even in his heyday at Kingsman, he's never had _this_ much sex.

There _is_ a downside to it all, it's never tender or romantic and Harry misses that aspect deeply. He just wants to greet Eggsy each morning with a kiss hello or even better yet, wake up next to him. But they keep their sexual activities to the office, just to keep up appearances. If Harry thought he was desperate for Eggsy prior to the young man showing up at Dubinsky Technology, it's a whole other level of desperation now.

“You know you've gone soft, right?” Merlin teases over the comms as Harry gets ready for work.

“Piss off.”

Merlin's tone is insufferably smug. “Never.”

All he wants is to take Eggsy to dinner and to hold his hand as they walk home, then they can snog in the sofa and Harry can take Eggsy upstairs and make love to him. Love him forever. Make sure he knows that he's Harry's world.

Harry rolls his eyes at himself in the mirror.

“Thinking about how soft you've gotten?”

“I'm going to hang up on you now.” He clicks off the line, cutting off Merlin's sarcastic laughter.

_Bastard._

 

\-----

  


Deep down, Harry knows that he can't keep stringing Dubinsky along but he's waiting for some sort of news from Eggsy before committing to a final night with Christopher.

Luckily, or unluckily in Harry's mind, word has spread about their affair and it seems to have made Christopher quite popular with some of the R&D techs. Eggsy has been spending a _lot_ more time down there and Harry's hoping it's simply because he's actually getting somewhere; Harry's side has stalled completely, Trevor hasn't offered up any new information in weeks. Merlin had recommended that Harry just lay low considering how well Eggsy was doing as Christopher.

It is a non-event of a Wednesday when Harry and Trevor are in the elevator, discussing the differences between American and British football, just to pass the time, when the elevator stops on the R&D floor and Eggsy gets on.

He blushes at Harry and nods at Trevor, “Good afternoon, Sirs.”

Harry clears his throat and reminds Christopher that he needs him to work late tonight.

Eggsy turns around and looks at him sheepishly. “Could we start a bit later, tonight? It's just that some of the tech lads invited me out for a pint and I said yes.”

Harry feels Trevor tense up next to him. They meet eyes and Trevor's are filled with panic. Harry gives him an “I've got this” nod and turns back to Eggsy. “Of course, just make sure it's only one pint and that you're still able to function at your job.” His tone is very stern and he sees the flicker of heat in Eggsy's expression.

The young man nods and quickly gets off the elevator several floors before he has to.

“He's nervous!” Trevor hisses, grabbing Harry's arm. “Henry, he's up to something! He's a fucking spy!”

Harry glares at the elevator doors, trying to look angry. “You're right. We obviously caught him where he shouldn't have been. I’ll confront him tonight.”

“How do you know he’ll come back?”

Harry fights the urge to brag but lets himself go. “Look, I may be in my fifties, but I happen to be quite skilled when it comes to reading people and even if he knows he's going to get in trouble, he's already addicted to the pleasures I give him. He’ll be back.”

Trevor looks a bit uneasy at Henry's confidence but he nods encouragingly. “Do you want me to place a listening device in the room? You know, in case you miss something in the heat of the moment?”

Harry whips his head around to stare at Trevor, “You mean there wasn't one in there already?”

“No!” Trevor sounds horrified. “I trusted you, Hank! Besides, we didn't know if there was anything to worry about yet.”

 _For fuck sakes._ Harry groans internally as they walk off the elevator. All this time he could've been having his way with Eggsy and not Christopher. _Goddammit_. Merlin is probably going to laugh his arse off when he hears that. Harry shakes his head to focus himself. “Yes,” he tells Trevor, “I'll place a device in there tonight so we have enough ammo to take him down.”

Trevor slaps him on the back, “Excellent. You're a good man, Hank.”

 

\-----

 

Harry marvels at the size of the listening bug Trevor gives him. Merlin scoffs loudly into his ear and it makes him jump. “Do you mind?!” he hisses.

Merlin tsks, “No, I never do and how are they a technology powerhouse when their bugs are the size of an egg? Kingsman’s are at least bloody discreet.”

“Is now really the time to poke holes in their tech?” Harry deadpans at his reflection in the window.

“Don't give me that look, you know I like comparing notes.”

“No,” Harry says pointedly, “You like ego strokes and that's all this is.” He places the bug inside the leaves of a plant on a side table. He thinks they’ll keep their interactions on the couch tonight. If Harry's being honest with himself, he's grown bored over fucking over a desk. He misses their bed.

“Soft.” Merlin coughs in his ear.

 _How does he know?!_ “Oh fuck off, Merlin. Don't you have someone else to pester?”

“Well, I could always go check on Eggsy, he's already gotten what he needs but I have no desire to hear him giggle and flirt with the tech workers.”

“Eggsy does _not_ giggle while flirting.”

Merlin chuckles and suddenly Harry's been patched through to Eggsy's comm link. The sounds of a busy pub have filled Harry's ears.

“Boys! I've barely finished this one! ‘Sides, Mr. Devere needs me back at work later!”

There's a round of laughter (including a ridiculous giggle from Eggsy) and one of the drones speaks up, “Make the old man wait, I bet he likes that,” he jokes.

Eggsy, ever the professional, laughs nervously, “Hush you, I don't know what you mean.”

Another round of laughter and suddenly there's a whispered voice _very_ close to Eggsy's mic. “There's a rumour goin’ round about why he makes you stay late some nights,” the voice says deeply. “And I can see why, you're so fuckin’ hot. He'd be crazy not to bend you over-”

Harry's had enough.

Eggsy's phone rings and he picks up immediately, “Hello?”

“Christopher! Where are you?” Harry's disgusted by the flagrant attempt at flirting from the tech drones. He listens in as Eggsy makes his apologies and gets out of the pub. “I'm sorry Sir. I've got to go guys, I'm sorry!”

“My office. Immediately.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Merlin clicks off Eggsy's comm link as Harry hangs up. “Have you ever-” Harry starts, absolutely indignant at what just happened.

“Yes Harry,” he sighs. “Just relax, you know Eggsy is extremely capable and could've doused the lot of them with amnesia darts if he'd wanted to. No need to get so possessive when you've already essentially locked him down.”

Harry pouts and curses under his breath. To think those idiots just think of him as an old man...oh how he'd _love_ to show them what he's actually capable of.

“Quit plotted their deaths and get ready for Eggsy. He's due for an extraction at 2400 hours.”

That perks Harry up. “Really? That soon?”

“Yes, that flirting at the bar was just superfluous. Eggsy nicked the necessary flash drives this afternoon. He needed to keep up appearances.”

“So why am I not being extracted at the same time?”

“Ahhhh,” Merlin sighs happily. “Because you, Harry, need to keep up appearances as well and are going to be arrested with the rest of the management scum tomorrow morning. But don't worry, we'll make sure you don't _actually_ go to prison,” he laughs.

  


\-----

 

The listening device is switched on and Harry now waits at his desk. Aside from security guards and the odd cleaner, the building should be empty. He’s immensely relieved that he’ll officially be done tomorrow morning, he smirks at the pile of paperwork on his desk and is tempted to set it on fire. The distant ping of the elevator door sounds and Harry perks up and moves to lean against the front of his desk. He crosses his arms, waiting for Eggsy to enter.

Eggsy pushes open the door carefully, his head poking around to look for Harry. When he does spy him, his spine straightens at an alarming rate and he already looks apologetic. “Sorry, I’m late Sir.”

Harry tsks and glares at him. “You said you were only going to have one pint and that was hours ago.”

“I _did_ only have one pint! I swear!”

“I wish I could believe you, Christopher.” Harry stalks over to the couch and sits down, planting his feet flat on the floor, knees apart enough to make room for Eggsy. “I’m disappointed in you. We have such a great thing going on and you attempt to throw it all away over some tech idiots.”

Eggsy shakes his head, “No Sir, I didn’t do anything! Please believe me!” He meekly walks over to stand in front of Harry. “What can I do to prove it to you?” He licks his lips like he already knows the answer.

A wide range of ideas occur to Harry but he knows they need to keep tonight short and sweet. He clasps his hands together over his lap and makes intense eye contact with Eggsy. “Strip.”

The smile on Eggsy’s face is nothing short of delighted. He gets naked in record time and takes the initiative to get in between Harry’s thighs. His prick is already glistening at the tip and Harry _wants_.

“Stand up,” Harry orders.

Eggsy looks genuinely confused for a moment as he stands up. He raises an eyebrow at him and Harry is certain that Trevor (and also apparently Eggsy) would be expecting Henry to demand sexual service from Christopher, but Harry knows otherwise. He knows that to truly break someone like Eggsy down, he needs to be worshipped. His hands start at Eggsy’s thighs and caress their way up to the meaty globes of his arse, fingers press into the plump flesh and Eggsy groans, his own hands finding Harry’s shoulders. Harry reluctantly lets go and slips off his blazer, he has no desire to get so hot that he can’t focus again. Hands return to Eggsy’s flesh, Harry finds his mouth drawn to the cock in front of his face; it’s a gorgeous shade of pink, the tip leaking aggressively. Harry immediately grips the base of it and fits his mouth around the head. Eggsy’s precome tastes as it always does, but tonight it _feels_ more intense. Harry gets the tip good and wet before he lets it out of his mouth, only to trail kisses down the shaft. Breathing deeply, he leans back up to take the entire cock into his mouth.

Eggsy’s groan is low as Harry sinks down and his fingers thread themselves into Harry’s hair. “ _Jesus fuck, Henry,_ ” he says breathlessly. “I fucking love when you suck my cock, you make me so wet.” Harry’s lips catch on the underside of the head and Eggsy bucks his hips.

Choking, Harry pulls back to stare at Eggsy. He knows his eyes are glassy and his jaw is already showing hints of an ache, but he licks his lips and goes back in for another taste. The gentle fingers scraping against his scalp slowly push his head down. The weight against his tongue feels like home and he inhales through his nose and slides his mouth up and down a few times before there’s a choked off cry from Eggsy. The fingers that were once in his hair, push him away.

“I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Eggsy whispers, short of breath. He gnaws on his finger, his other hand squeezing the base of his cock. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

Harry clears his throat, it feels a bit raw but he takes several deep breaths to centre himself. “Go get the lube and open yourself up.” Harry’s voice sounds broken but there’s enough of a hint of authority that Eggsy gives his cock another squeeze and wobbles off to grab the lube.

When he returns and sets himself on all fours to open himself up, Harry takes the opportunity to stand up and undress. Since they started this affair, Eggsy/Christopher has been the only one to ever get completely naked. He sets a throw over the leather cushions and sits down. The fleece blanket feels incredible against his bare arse and he’s immediately treated to the sight of Eggsy with two fingers in his puckered hole.

Eggsy’s arse is up so high in the air that when he hits his prostate, he thrusts at nothing but air. His hips push back so desperately. He’s barely got a third finger in his arse and Harry’s already calling him up to the couch.

“I’m going to fuck you raw, tonight,” Harry says, slicking up his bare cock.

Moaning his agreement, Eggsy gives himself a quick stroke before straddling Harry’s lap. His hands fall to Harry’s bare chest and the older man’s slick cock slips between his cheeks. It’s a welcomed feeling and Eggsy rolls his hips trying to get the tip near his hole.

Not even for the first time this week, Harry is in awe of the beauty on his lap, eager to sit on his cock. He slips his fingers under Eggsy’s arse and guides him up, Eggsy takes his cue and reaches behind himself to grab Harry’s cock, lining it up to where he needs it most. He slides down at an agonizing pace. Harry shudders when Eggsy's arse meet his thigh, his hands grip at the younger man's hip, attempting to rock him into a steady rhythm.

Gripping the back of the couch, Eggsy rolls his hips, grinding towards Harry. The slide of glistening skin against glistening skin makes his movements much easier. He rests his head against Harry's, he can't keep his eyes open anymore.

Harry moans against Eggsy's cheek, being skin to skin is heaven. His fingers pull at Eggsy's arse cheeks on each roll of his hips, anything to get him closer. The pace Eggsy has set means it's going to be over before they both know it; being bare adds a whole other dimension to the experience and Harry worries that they're not putting on a good enough performance for the listening device. He pushes at Eggsy's hips, effectively pushing himself out of him.

Eggsy whines and lifts up his head, glaring at Harry.

“Who do you work for?” Harry schools his expression into a serious one.

“Wha-?” Eggsy's sex addled mind stutters out. “You, Sir, I work for you,” he gasps out.

Harry grips his cock and presses it against Eggsy's loosened hole, not pushing in, just teasing. “I know you're working for someone else. Who?” He hopes his voice sounds as stern as he wants it to.

“No one!” Eggsy cries out, desperately grinding his hips, wanting some friction.

“No.” Harry commands, gripping the root of Eggsy's cock and Eggsy groans weakly. “Who. Do. You. Work. For?”

Eggsy struggles and fights with himself before caving. “Akira Industries!” he sobs.

Harry slips his cock back into him and starts to bounce Eggsy on his lap. “You've been incredibly naughty, thinking you could seduce secrets out of this company.”

Apologies are mumbled into Harry's skin. “Should I stop right now and fire you?” As of to prove his point, he pulls out again, the tip barely grazing Eggsy’s hole.

Eggsy whines out a “No, sir.” as Harry rubs his lower back. They've never attempted something like edging before and Harry feels bad for having to put on this kind of show. “You're going to confess, correct?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“And you're going to say my name as I fuck you, correct?”

“Yes Henry, anything for you Henry!” Eggsy cries out desperately.

Harry sets a brutal pace, the sounds of their fucking echo in the large office. He's close and his building orgasm feels like it's setting his whole lower body on fire. He squeezes Eggsy's waist, “And what will you say when I fill you up?” he groans out, a hint of malice in his voice.

“Thank you, Sir!” Eggsy shivers, clenching around the cock in his arse, Harry's words causing him to go over the edge, his come streaking Harry's chest. Harry groans at the sound of Eggsy’s weak “Thank you, Sir”s and comes so hard his vision whites out for a second.

They're both a sweaty, exhausted and come-covered mess; they're breathing heavily and Harry reluctantly -truly reluctantly- moves a whimpering Eggsy off of him so he can spread his legs and he tries to catch his breath.

He lets his hand fall, palm up on the couch, Eggsy’s hand falls into his. It's a silent I love you gesture, he squeezes gently and Eggsy squeezes back. This was the most intense coupling they've had since they got to America and Harry secretly worries about how Eggsy is handling it.

Eggsy smiles weakly and the couch creaks as he leans over to kiss him gently. He gets up and takes a deep breath, as if preparing himself and then he instantly bursts into loud tears.

Harry nearly jumps up to console him but then Eggsy starts to babble out apologies.

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Devere! I'm so sorry! Christ!” He rushes around, grabbing his clothes and sobs while he haphazardly gets dressed. When he pulls on his pants, Harry winces, knowing that Eggsy will have to take a cab home with come spilling out of his arse.

It's safe to say that Harry is already planning a night of pampering for his hard working boyfriend once this dreadful mission is over. He wipes the sappy look off his face and frowns at Eggsy. “Get the hell out of my office, Mr. Jones,” he utters coldly.

Eggsy drags his hand across his face and smears tears across his cheeks. He winks and blows a kiss to Harry before he runs out of the room.

Harry cleans himself up and redresses. The listening device is shut off and he smiles; they put on one hell of a show and Trevor will no doubt be happy. This entire mission has been draining, both emotionally and physically. Granted, he’s grateful for Eggsy’s appearance because at least he was kept active for a bit lest he return heavier than when he left.

  


\---

 

Harry's on his way to his rented flat when his phone rings, he smiles when he sees Trevor's number on the screen.

“Good evening, Trevor,”

Trevor's voice is so loud that Harry has to hold the phone away from his ear. “YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!”

Harry chuckles, “Is that so?” He can't imagine how Trevor has already gotten word about Christopher being a traitor. But he quickly learns that after Henry sent Christopher home, Christopher immediately took a cab to Trevor's house and confessed. He told Trevor that although he tried to get information for Akira Tech, he was unable to and Trevor fired him (after threatening to call the cops and making the poor boy cry).

Trevor is impossibly giddy about the success of their plan and tells Henry that they’ll toast to their success in the morning.

Harry's just glad that Eggsy is soon to be on his way back to London and their shared home. By the time he gets to his flat, Merlin's already on his comms to tell him that Eggsy is on the Kingsman jet, on his way back to the UK. _Almost done._

 

\----

 

Harry and Trevor have just settled into Trevor's office when they hear shouting and sirens from all over. It’s pure chaos. Trevor's barely out of his chair before six Interpol agents are storming through the doors and both he and Harry are thrown against the wall and handcuffs are pressed painfully into their wrists. Trevor swears at the agents and it takes all but the agent restraining Harry, to subdue him before he gets shoved into the elevator.

The agent at Harry's back still hasn't let go of his wrists and Harry huffs in irritation. The agent chuckles and Harry's eyes widen in realization. “Hello, Alistair.”

“Arthur! How _are_ you?” Percival drawls, turning Harry around to face him.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Oh, you know, I'm obviously having a fan-fucking-tastic day. You?”

Percival laughs, “Well, I'm four hundred pounds richer, and I have you to thank.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Didn't Merlin tell you?” Percival’s smile is of the shit eating variety.

Harry's face falls, “Christ. No, what didn't he tell me?”

Percival starts to gently guide Harry from the room. “A bunch of us had a bet going on how long you’d last once Eggsy joined the mission.”

Confused, Harry glares at Percival, “I’m still technically on the mission and he’s gone home!”

“Ah, my apologies, I wasn’t clear enough.” Percival laughs, pressing the ground floor button in the elevator. “By “last” I meant the time amount before you got each other naked. Everyone else chose too early, but I always play the long game,” he said in equal amounts of smugness and pride. “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a pint when we get back to London to thank you properly.”

  


\-----

 

After an uneventful flight and a thankfully short debriefing with Merlin, Harry heads home. He doesn’t want to assume that Eggsy is there but he hopes he is. Harry just wants to hold him, order takeaway and fall asleep on the couch together. Or at least until Eggsy pesters him enough to go upstairs to their bed. He smiles as he puts the key in the lock, there is truly nothing like coming home after such a long mission. Home is where he doesn’t have to watch himself, he can recite love poems to Eggsy if he damn well wants, he can avoid getting dressed and spend the day in his pyjamas, occasionally stepping out into the back garden to let JB out for a piddle.

Upon crossing the threshold, he feels a massive amount of weight leave his shoulders. Then the smell of coconut curry soup wafts into the entrance way and he’s exceedingly warmed by the fact that Eggsy is home and has made dinner.

Harry steps into the kitchen and sees Eggsy at the cupboard, grabbing two deep soup bowls; he can’t resist but to slot himself up against Eggsy’s back, the familiar warmth is _everything_. “Oh my darling. I have missed you,” he mumbles against Eggsy’s neck.

“You saw me last night!” Eggsy laughs.

“Nope.” Harry shakes his head, “That was Christopher. I miss _you_. I miss your warmth.” He kisses his nape. “I miss your terrible bed head first thing in the morning.” He adds a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder. “Christ, I miss holding you like this.”

Eggsy squirms, “Loooove, come on!” he whines playfully.

“No.” Harry pouts and squeezes tighter. “Let this old man soak up your loveliness for a few more moments.”

Eggsy snorts, letting his body go a bit limp. He puts the bowls down and wraps his arms around Harry’s. “I missed you too.” He leans back and captures Harry’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

They eat the soup while snuggled up together, watching Come Dine With Me and Eggsy laughs at Harry’s snide commentary. They wash dishes and Harry puts away the leftovers while Eggsy lets JB out quickly before they head up to bed. Once JB is inside and Eggsy has wiped off his paws, Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and they walk up to their bedroom. After a quick and perfunctory shower, they both settle into each other under the sheets. Harry wraps himself around Eggsy’s back and nuzzles into his hair.

“Babe,” Eggsy groans, “We’ve seen each other for nearly a month straight now, I ain’t going anywhere!”

“I know, I know, but I wasn’t allowed to hold you like this. I couldn’t tell you how much I love you, even though I wanted to every time you walked through my office door. I wanted to ask you about Daisy and your Mum. I miss going over to your Mum’s for Sunday night dinner and being able to read Daisy her bedtime stories.” He places a kiss on top of Eggsy’s head. “I wanted to kiss you over our tea in the morning.”

Eggsy turns in his arms and cups Harry’s face. “Oh love, I’ve missed that too.” He kisses Harry’s nose, sets Harry’s glasses on the side table and snuggles up against Harry’s chest.

They both fall asleep within minutes of each other.

  


\------

 

Harry feels more than hears a rumbly, “Well good morning to you too.” He blinks one eye open and stares at Eggsy’s disastrous bedhead. Then his brain quickly catches up to what Eggsy was saying when Eggsy strokes Harry’s nearly hard prick through the sheets.

“What can I say?” his voice croaks, “We _both_ missed you.”

Eggsy hums and smiles against Harry’s chest. His hand is only lightly stroking Harry’s rapidly thickening cock and Harry’s hips thrust up leisurely, trying to get more contact. “Mmmm, what do you want, love?”

Harry shuts his eyes and just focuses on Eggsy’s hand. “You,” is all he breathes out.

The hand stops and Eggsy leans up to look him in the eyes. “Like, you want _me_ to take care of _you_?”

He nods lazily, he can practically _hear_ Eggsy’s smile. It’s not often that Harry simply lies back and lets Eggsy take control, but there are moments when he just craves Eggsy inside of him. It’s been months since they’ve had the proper opportunity to do this, but he trusts Eggsy to remember everything he knows Harry loves.

Eggsy coaxes Harry into the middle of the bed, his hands never leaving Harry’s skin. His lithe fingers slide up Harry’s chest and Harry can’t help but shudder as they pass over his nipples. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Harry.”

“Mmm yes please,” Harry groans.

The sheets are pulled back and Eggsy is all over Harry. There are kisses on his collarbone trailing up to bites against his throat. Eggsy nuzzles under Harry’s jaw, his hand travelling down Harry’s body until he can stroke his cock in earnest. Harry shivers and Eggsy just kisses him through it.

Harry slips one arm under Eggsy and his fingers rub along his spine. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he smirks, pressing a feather light kiss to Harry’s chin. Eggsy stops stroking him and leans over Harry’s body to reach into his nightstand. He pulls out lube and a condom, Harry glares at the condom but Eggsy calms him down. “Easy clean up, babe. I don’t want us to leave this bed all morning.” There’s a snuff of disagreement from JB on the floor and both Harry and Eggsy laugh, “We’ll let you out, JB, we won’t forget about you,” Eggsy grins.

Lazy mornings with Eggsy are one of Harry’s favourite things, especially when Eggsy wants to take care of him like this; and if he was being totally honest, he really didn’t want to deal with all manner of bodily fluids either.

Eggsy presses his thighs apart and settles himself between them; his fingers massaging a path from Harry’s thighs, all the way to his hip bones. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Hearing those words from Eggsy means way more than Harry ever thought they would. After becoming Arthur, it’s no secret that he hasn’t stayed in top Kingsman shape. Being stuck behind a desk has meant that he’s gotten a little bit of a belly on him and when he hears Eggsy spill loving words about his body, Harry just doesn’t give a fuck about his own hangups. The click of the lid on the lube bottle brings Harry’s focus back to the present. Cool fingers trace his rim and he knows how tight he’s going to be; it has been far too long but his heart flutters knowing that Eggsy is going to have to spend some time opening him up.

Harry lets himself truly relax, he lets go of Eggsy only to bring his hands up to grab at the pillows under his head. His thighs have fallen gracelessly open, leaving Eggsy with far more room than he actually needs. He hears Eggsy’s breath stutter at how vulnerable he must look.

“ _Jesus, Harry,_ ” is all that gets whispered above him.

Smiling weakly, Harry rolls his hips up, causing Eggsy’s finger to catch his rim. “Eggsy, love. _Please,_ ” he groans.

Eggsy chews his bottom lip, like he always does when he’s trying to focus on something. It’s one of Harry’s most adored traits in his boyfriend. Fingers massage at his tightly furled hole again and then Eggsy pushes in.

A gasp escapes Harry’s lips and he shushes Eggsy’s concern immediately. “It feels good, darling. Keep going.”

One finger soon becomes two fingers; Eggsy’s got one hand resting on Harry’s hips because they don’t stop moving once Eggsy’s hits Harry’s prostate.They both know that Harry can come untouched, it just takes far longer than they have time for. Eggsy’s fingers slip out and Harry can feel himself contract around nothing, his hips wanting to fight against Eggsy’s weight. “Just gettin’ more lube.” Eggsy says, opening the bottle with his teeth. He recoats his fingers and now there’s three fingers stretching Harry wide open and his groan fills their bedroom. Eggsy leans down to capture Harry’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

Harry tries to keep up with Eggsy’s tongue, but when Eggsy grazes his prostate again, he’s is left to just gasp into Eggsy’s mouth. He can’t complete a single kiss so Eggsy is left to huff breathless kisses against Harry’s cheek. “ ‘m ready, I’m ready,” Harry chokes out.

Eggsy kisses Harry’s temple. “Yeah, you feel nice and open for me now.” He leans back, withdrawing his fingers from Harry’s wanting hole. He rips open the condom packet with his teeth and rolls it down his cock, smirking at the glassy-eyed look Harry gives him. “You ready babe?”

All Harry can do is nod, his mouth waters at the sight of Eggsy’s painfully hard cock. If he wasn’t so desperate to get fucked, Harry would have happily let Eggsy use his mouth. As it stands, he doesn’t have to wait long before the blunt tip of Eggsy’s cock is pressing into him.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Eggsy whimpers. He doesn’t sink into Harry until he’s got Harry’s thighs resting on his own and his arms are framing Harry’s face. They moan in unison when Eggsy finally bottoms out, his balls resting heavily against Harry’s arse. Eggsy’s head drops against Harry’s, “Why the fuck don’ we do this more often?” he says breathlessly.

Harry winds his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders, “I’m pretty sure it’s because you’re a bit of a size queen and love a good fuck and I have zero willpower to say no to you.”

Eggsy chuckles against Harry’s cheek, “Yeah, I can’t argue with that. I fucking _love_ your thick cock.” He pulls out slowly and presses back in. “But you love my cock too, your arse couldn’t wait to be filled up with it.”

“My arse actually wants you and your cock to start fucking me already.”

“Nuh uh, no fucking. I’m makin’ love to you this morning.” As if to prove his point, Eggsy settles his weight onto Harry. He nuzzles under Harry’s jaw and his hips start to move. It’s an excruciating pace, one that Harry knows he wouldn’t have been able to maintain had their roles been reversed. Eggsy brings a hand down to grasp at Harry’s plush hips. “You look so beautiful right now.” He presses a lingering kiss to Harry’s jaw.

Words are quickly becoming difficult for Harry; with each roll of Eggsy’s hips, the ability to say something other than _yes_ or _unngh_ is nearly impossible. His hands smooth down Eggsy’s back, his fingers feeling the muscles move in time with Eggsy’s thrusts. Harry knows at this rate, it’s going to be over soon rather than later; Eggsy has experience in making him shatter. A buzzy feeling settles in Harry’s lower back and he clutches at Eggsy’s body.

“You close, babe?” Eggsy says on an exhale. When Harry groans, Eggsy straightens up a bit in order to wrap his fingers around Harry’s leaking and neglected prick. His thrusts pick up speed. Eggsy leans down to press his lips against Harry’s. It’s a chaste kiss considering what they’re doing, but it’s all either of them can manage.

Harry breaks apart and comes all over Eggsy’s fist and his own stomach. He gasps out of their kiss and feels immensely lightheaded as Eggsy continues to thrust inside. The balls that slap against Harry’s arse tighten up and Harry weakly paws at Eggsy’s arse when he feels him stiffen. Eggsy’s cock throbs inside of him and had it not have been for the condom, Harry would have moaned even louder at the sensation of Eggsy’s come filling him up. His hole clenches at the idea and Eggsy cries out at the feeling.

Inelegantly, Eggsy collapses on top of Harry, his hand fumbling as it pulls out his softened cock. He attempts to tie off the condom one-handed but then gives up when Harry hands him a handful of tissues to wrap it in.

They lie there, trying to catch their breaths for several long moments. Harry’s hands come up to cup Eggsy’s face. “That was incredible, love.” His arse will be sore for days and he’s very aware that he’ll have to deal with people’s knowing glances when they go back to work.

“Anything for you, Harry,” Eggsy mumbles into Harry’s sparse chest hair. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Harry takes Eggsy’s free hand into his own and kisses his knuckles. He knows exactly how Eggsy feels. In this moment, he happily admits to himself that he’s gone soft. But when it’s for Eggsy Unwin, there are no regrets.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Side note: Trevor Dubinsky was absolutely named after a shitty boss I once had and an NHL player I hate lol


End file.
